The feud
by Skyler Hill greatest demigod 1
Summary: Percy annabeth piper and jason break up Percy/piper Annabeth/jason What will happen with these couples?
1. sorry

"Annabeth," Percy yelled while she ran with Jason." Don't leave me," he walked toward the river to sit down by the beach when Percy saw Piper and walked up to her and kissed her .They kissed till they ran out of breath." Who's sexy now," Piper flirted ." Percy will you go out with me ?" Piper asked.

A/N

this is my first story it's ok. Anyway in UR reviews put a for Percy saying yes and go out with piper or b abad Percy goes out worth reyna.

skyler the greatest demigod I'd like to thank cimfan for giving more the

Plot for this story


	2. Chapter 3

I'm have decided it is sit back relax and read.

"Yes I will go out with you Piper" Percy answered."OMG YOU WILL!" Piper screamed."Ok ok don't kill yourself hun" Percy said. Piper and Percy walked to the big house to find Jason and Annabeth making out.

A/N:

ok i think that chapter was better so should they kill annabeth and jason or walk away and make out in annabeth and jason's cabin

R&R

how'd u like the cliffe?


	3. Chapter 4

wassup guys I'm back I may have kinky got one vote So after this chappie vote

Piper and Percy stormed Out of the big house and ran to cabin 1. " If they want to insult us , then lnsult them " Piper said . " Oh now who's the naughty girl," Percy flirted . "Lets kiss in their cabins" Piper said . So they began to kiss for two minutes when Annabeth and Jason walked in on them kissing !

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? ! " Annabeth screamed and launched herself at Piper!

Man am I food at cliffies or what?! So vote

A) for annabeth killing piper and Percy going with reyna. Or

B) for Annabeth getting back together with Percy. Or

C) for annabeth and Jason making out in the Aphrodite and posidein cabins .

Your fav author ,

Skyler the greatest demigod


	4. Chapter 400000000000000000000000000000 0...

hey this is a message for guests flaming

guest uneed to shut the hell up and stop flaming at least i can write u f*ckn flamers sorry 4 u guys whu thought this wuz a chappie


	5. Chapter 400000000000000000000000000000 0...

hey this is a message for guests flaming

guest uneed to shut the hell up and stop flaming at least i can write u f*ckn flamers sorry 4 u guys whu thought this wuz a chappie


	6. Chapter 6

could any1 pm me or bta read my story


	7. ñò ìíîïĳǹňñòóôõöœøşśšßþùúûüỳýÿðßÐ ØÆÅæ

IM back anyway im not writng a chapter but i need to tell u guys something a girl on fanfiction catherine~PJO lost her fiance and brother in a wreck and would like to recognize her SO COPY AND PASTE THIS TO UR BEST OR OR ONLY STORY TO SHOW SHE DESREVES A BETTER WITH ENOUGH PEOPLE PUTTING IT ON THIER STORIES GOD WILL BE EPIC AND BRING HER BROTHER AND FIANCE BACK TO LIFE!

~~~~~~ Skyler Hill the great demigod


	8. riddle

this isnt a chapter but whoever gets this riddle right gets to read a lemon thats not coming out 4 a month from docx k?

there was a man who asked a straner for help because his wife was hurting. so he said yes andwhen they got there his wife was dead and a stranger was in the car . so when the police got there they buried the wife and they didnt qquestion the stranger. why didnt they question the stranger ?


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back!

Annabeth was grabbing Piper's hair while Jason was throwing lightning bolts at Percy, but Percy easily deflected them because of all his practice with Thaiia and Zeus.

"What's wrong with you, why were you making out with my ex," Jason angrily screamed.

"What's with you, you dumped her, she's probably the &$&€% hottest girl in the world your loss." Percy replied and sent a wave of boiling water at Jason.

SSo what will happen next

A)

Jason sends lightning at the wave and the big house blows up and they get busted

B)

Jason doodges the wave and they keep on fighting


	10. Chapter 10

Jason sidestepped and yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

So Jason summoned lightning bolts but Percy keeped sidestepping them.

"If Icant have Piper none can!" Jason yelled making him sound more like a little girl.

This time Jason summoned a whole arsenal of master bolts and threw them at Percy, but to Percy it was in slow motion so it was easy to dodge.

Meanwhile,

Annabeth and Piper were fighting with curling irons.

"You cant touch me, i'm freaking Bruce Lee, I punched a Nazi in the throat," Percy sang while dodging the attacks.

Percy summoned a hurricane and sent it at Jason, at the same time Jason summoned his strongest lightning bolt and sent it at the hurricane.

When the hurricane and lightning met cabin 1 was blown to peices.


	11. Chapter 11

THE MAYANS WERE RIGHT THE MAYANS WWERE RIGHT THE MAYANS WEREE RIGHT!

jk THE MAYANS WERE WRONG


	12. Chapter 12

"What happenned here!" Chiron yelled. "Umm umm.." Jason,Annabeth,Piper,and Percy all said at once.

"Well well well well, if it isn't Peter Johnson." Mr.D said. "Percy Jackson,sir." Percy said.

"Whatever." Mr.D said. "Sir we are sorry." Jason said. "Don't try to butter me boy." Mr.D said.

Percy's POV

Oh my gods I was scared. None of this would happened if it weren't for that jerk deserved better. Oh well she still has me.

Mr.D told us we were going to go to Olympus to discuss what was p'd off but my father and I were laughing and yelled at us for laughing but it made him sound like a girl so we laughed even more.

It was funny because Jason and Annabeth got in trouble, not us. Then diasaster struck.


	13. Chapter 13

Heres what happened. Malcolm came and said Annabeth and Jason were burning their parents we got there they had "accidentally" set he camp on fire. It took all of our strength but me and my father doused the fire.

Then we fainted. When we awoke Piper and I were named gods.

I was the god of heroes tides and swodsmanship. Piper was the goddess of charmspeak beauty and now thats the end of our story.

storys complete plan on making sequel in 2013 it will be called the overlapping tide.


End file.
